The Podralorian
The first official spinoff podcast from the Podron! The Podralorian (aka Baby Yaddle Podron) is an episode by episode look at the Disney+ series The Mandalorian hosted by Meg, Danny, Saf, and Ash. This is an Anti-Gland Man podcast. Episode 1, 2: Rootin' Tootin' Honky Tonk Mando * The Mandalorian episodes 1 and 2. * Our first showmance!? * Imagine Spacecrawlers... * Gland Man lied about peeing (Rogue Seven does NOT respect that) * Where's the toilet though? * Fascinating Hills To Die On: A Rogue Podron Story * Lando Calrisian, Copyright Lawyer * EGG! EGG! EGG! * The substance Ash was thinking of is OOBLECK Episode 3: Feed the Baby! * In this episode: This is the way! Warner Herzog! And jetpacks for everyone (except you, Mando)! * SAD BOY WESTERNS ARE THE FUTURE * John Favreau's Iron Man 3; A Star Wars Story * Sheep fly now * Mandalorian Pie is exposed to the elements * Beefy R5 * Megsplaining Willrow Hood * Jon Favreau does not need a SAG card * Viszla gonna Viszla' * It's easier to steal from people when they're dead. * Sometimes an egg is just an egg. * That Was Almost Nice: A Rogue Pod Story Episode 4: The Wooly Mamdalorian * Hook guy and Pillboi * Tolkeinsplaining Klatoonians * Yoddle's love language is Touch * The Mandalorian's love language is, unfortunately, also Touch * Baby Proof Your Vac Tube! * Uncanny Lothcat Valley * Post-Racial Planets in a Galaxy Far Far Away * CARA DUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Orthodox Mandos vs Presbyterian Mandos * Murder-lorians vs Run-dalorians * Foundlings have to keep the helmet on because they aren't Mando without it. People born on Mandalore are Mandos no matter what they wear. * "What species in Star Wars needs such big shoes???" * "Oh, is she a Mandalorian?" * Determined Widow Trope * Female Wooly Mammoths are too smart for the Mandalorian * Training the Peaceful Villagers Trope * Star Wars is Tropes all the way down. * Actual Battering Ram Cara Dune * Saf ships Cara Dune and Master Chief * This is normal Star Wars, not book Star Wars * Food Shaming is real problem * Do Mando's Wear Their Helmets During Sex And Is That Why They Need Foundlings? * If Mando won't hit that Cara will * This is the best episode of Star Gate SG1. Episode 5: Fake Ripley Babysitter * Toro Callican is a Microsoft Employee (Maybe EA) * Megsplaining The Cowboy Patois * Saf reveals she is from Tattooine. * Mandalorian Machete Order * 5 Years After Endor is STILL only 1987 * #NotAllDroids * Peli and the Pits' Poker Pod * A Certain Point of View Machete Order * Toro Callican will work for exposure * ABY now stands for After Baby Yoda * I will NEVER call you SKYGUY * Taking one last look at my friends... and also Zorii Bliss * Episode 3 takes place on a Latinx Pokemon * Cara Dune would have saved Baby Yoda in four episodes * There's not enough weeks to do Monster of the Week * Ben is Cancelled * Sifo-Dyas Theory * How well did The Chosen One work out last time? * All Downhill From Here vs An Uphill Battle? Episode 6: CLEAR * Crooked Cop Magee! * Balthazar, aka He Who Shall Not Be Named * Shimmy Shimmy Pew Pew! * Mayfeld is jealous because Mando's head is shinier than his. * A rare "well actually" from Rogue Nine * "Devonian" Brown * Give us a Twi'lek! No not like that! * Cara Cynthia Dune would not let this happen! * Season 2, Episode 1: Space Home Depot * Rogue Leader was intimidated by a Roomba * Mispronouncing Names is a Star Wars Tradition! * Qin is just Handsome Squidward in a Star War * Ask how Rogue Six lost their CPR Certification card! * Sith CPR Training includes defribulation. * Palpatine died of a broken heart. Just like Padme. It's like poetry, it rhymes. * Rogue Seven is all about that cold hard ding-a-long. Episode 7: Failed the Worm, I Have * It's an abomination and Rogue Leader LOVES IT. * Never apologize for singing Abba. * The Bone Brothery (c 12ABY Sorgan) needs a T-shirt. * Helmet on, Rogue Seven. Helmet off, Rogue Leader. * Mando + Baby Yoda>Mando + Cara>Mando + Anybody else * Baby Kaiju... * Cara is not Literally Falling in Love * Droid Redemption vs Droid Freedom * The Gang Copes With "Star Wars is not Science Fiction" * Kuiil has done only one (1) thing wrong, call Baby Yoda ugly. * The Force is strong with Rogue Podron. Sorry not sorry. * Jawas are everywhere. * "Do moons count as suns?" - Rogue Nine * The grossest, old-white-manist kind of respect. * Werner Herzog is Thrawn in White Face. * Rogue Six needs the 10 hour Giancarlo Espozito Monologue ASMR * Candy corn panic. Episode 8: [redacted] * Taika Waititi! Taika Waititi! Taika Waititi! And more! * The theme song's ship name is either AVRER or WERNRIL * Every episode title is an double entendre. * Jason Sudekis is CANCELLED. * Yay Star Wars TV! * The E-Web made its first appearance in Empire Strikes Back. * What book should we eat? * "Moff Gideon can give ME a night of a thousand tears!" - Rogue Six * The Alderaanian support group spends 90% of every meeting dunking on Nash Windrider. * Viszla doing something GOOD!? * Rogue Leader doesn't WANNA watch the Clone Wars! * Death Watch rebranding efforts are a work in progress. * The Death Star was designed by a bunch of bros and is meant to look like a SWOL bicep without an arm. * Rogue Seven is a sucker for a good recorder solo. * Ludwig Göransson embraces the weird and we are HERE FOR IT. * Yoddle is officially a foundling. The Mandalorian has FULLY imprinted. * We love Pedro Pascal. We do not want to see his face. * The Armorer's tests are back, you ARE the father! * Yoddle loosened the lid on the mudhorn jar. * Most of the Star Wars universe has NOT watched the saga films. * JET PACK UNLOCKED! * The stormtrooper is not the only thing that got melted by the armorer * Cara dune is the fun aunt. * Rogue Leader is R2-Charon's only friend. * Yoda is using Force magic to fake his death and pretend to be a baby because he was too touch starvedon Dagobah. * Mando has not gained his Jet Pack Certification * It's very important that Kuiil is buried with the Blurrgs. * THE Darksaber. One and only. Both words capitalized. * Pablo trolls hard. * Filoni = Ahsoka, it is known. * The Darksaber sounds cool both literally and figuratively. * Two other animated series in production!? * Project Luminous announcement in January? * In 2020 our hopes for Star Wars are whatever is most Chaotic. * When you order from Amazon, BE CAREFUL! * A rare callout for Saf's accent. Season 2? * to dream... * to imagine...